


One Night of Fun

by msparx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Facials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: Opal feels lonely and betrayed by Bolin's departure. Luckily for her, Tahno helps her to "relax."





	One Night of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Avatar: The Legend of Korra and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Opal Beifong, granddaughter of the legendary Toph Beifong, sat alone at the bar, wallowing in anger and self-pity. She slammed back another shot, grimacing as the pungent liquid hit her throat, then motioned for another. Six empty glasses already sat in front of her, and it was barely early evening, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the conversation she'd had with Bolin just a few hours earlier.

" _But, why do you have to go?" Opal sobbed, clinging tightly to her boyfriend's arm. The fabric of his green and black uniform crinkled under her grip, and it looked like he might tell her not to ruin the ironing, but for once, he held his tongue._

" _Opal, it's ok!" he said in his cheery manner. "I'll only be gone for a few months. We'll be back together before you know it."_

_They stood on the departure platform in the train station. The place swarmed with officers and soldiers in crisp uniforms like Bolin's, all marching this way and that, seeing to preparations for departure. The air buzzed with the overlapping conversations from dozens of throats._

" _That's not what I mean!" she shouted, pushing him back, making him stumble slightly. "I mean, why do you have to go with_ her? _" She invested all the scorn and displeasure she could into the word. "Bolin, I don't like what she's doing. I don't trust her at all."_

" _Who? Kuvira?" Bolin scoffed, trying to make light of matters like he always did. "Opal, Kuvira's doing great things! Someone has to reunify the Earth Kingdom, and she's the only one up to the job."_

_It was Opal's turn to scoff. "And why do you think she's so interested in the reunification? Bolin, she wants to be the new ruler. She's no better than the Earth Queen."_

_Bolin's eyes hardened somewhat, but his tone remained gentle. Infuriatingly gentle. "That's just not true! She's gonna change the world, Opal, you'll see…"_

Opal slammed the glass down on the table, almost hard enough to crack the glass, earning her a reproachful look from the bartender.

"Stupid Bolin," she growled. How could the man _not_ notice what a despot that woman was? How could he be sucked in by her lies? How was he that stupid? "Stupid, idiot Bolin!"

"Troubles with love?" a voice said softly to her side. She turned, slowly, as the room seemed to be spinning slightly and she didn't trust her stomach at the moment, and stared at the newcomer.

He was tall, sitting a full head above her. He had pale skin, almost white, and almost equally pale eyes. His black, lustrous hair was short, except for a thick lock that hung down the right side of his face. He was cute, she noted instantly. His grin was charming, and his eyes sparkled at her. He wore a black suit buttoned down the front, with full sleeves and a high collar. He waved the bartender over and ordered himself a round.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't see you there. Didn't mean to interrupt you." She pushed back her chair and stood, wobbling slightly, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said urgently, laughing and catching her arm. "Don't misunderstand, I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything. It just isn't everyday that I get to order drinks for such a lovely lady."

Instantly, Opal blushed furiously. Not in anger, but rather embarrassment. She'd never really considered herself a real beauty, with her short, dark hair, green eyes, and brown skin. Every time someone had complimented her on her looks throughout the years, it had embarrassed her to no end. At the moment, she was wearing her airbending uniform, with its red bodice, grey full-length sleeves, and yellow collar. The clothing was somewhat form fitting, and molded itself to her curves, which she found almost as embarrassing.

She glanced back at him and noticed his devilish smile. It made her heart thump wildly, and even more heat poured into her cheeks. _It must be the alcohol,_ she thought. She sat back down quickly.

"So," the stranger said, taking his drink from the bartender. "What brings you out tonight?"

Opal opened her mouth, ready to tell him all about Bolin and how her supposed boyfriend had practically abandoned her for some ridiculous mission, when she stopped. Looking at this man, with his suave hair and charming smile, she felt a different kind of heat rise up in her, but this time it wasn't in her face. _It_ has _to be the alcohol!_ She made up her mind, and although a small part of her screamed in protest, she crushed it ruthlessly.

Opal giggled, smiling back at the man. "I'm just out looking for a little bit of fun," she said airily.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that so," he said smoothly. "Well then, just call me fun!"

She laughed, putting a hand on his arm. It felt so muscular! That heat stirred itself once again.

"So, does a pretty lady such as yourself have a name?" he asked.

"I'm Opal."

"Nice to meet you, Opal. The name's Tahno."

* * *

Opal moaned as Tahno's tongue slipped into her mouth, felt hands groping at her breasts. She returned the touch by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He grunted in response, pushing her back against the wall.

How had this happened? She tried to remember, but the alcohol fuzzed her brain somewhat. She remembered Tahno ordering drinks, laughing, then stumbling out of the bar. After that, it was a blur. She vaguely recalled him leaning in for a kiss, and then…

 _It doesn't matter,_ she decided, slipping her own tongue out to duel with his. She melted into him, and the two of them seemed to fit almost perfectly together. A small part of her protested at what she was doing, locking lips and grinding hips with another man, but she crushed it ruthlessly.

Tahno abruptly broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck. He bit down gently on the side, and she gasped. "T-Tahno…!"

"You like that, little Opal?" he breathed softly in her ear.

She nodded, biting her lip to stop another moan from escaping. But that didn't satisfy the man.

"Tell me," he ordered, biting again, harder, making her shudder. "Tell me how much you like it!" As he spoke, one of his hands left her chest and began a slow, steady trek downwards.

"I – I love it," she stammered. "Oh fuck, I love it so much!"

He chuckled, and his breath tickled her collarbone. His fingers hovered at her waist, playing with the elastic of her panties. When had she taken off her airsuit? She couldn't recall. It was hard to focus with his mouth teasing against her neck.

She was jolted when she felt his hand push into her panties, fingers dancing over the skin of her pelvis. She unconsciously bucked her hips forward, and Tahno chuckled.

"You want it, don't you?" he asked.

Opal responded without hesitation this time. "Yes, please, I want it so badly!"

"Tell me. Tell me where you want it." She could almost feel his lascivious grin against her neck.

She flushed crimson as she answered. "I-in my p-p-pussy…" It came out as a breathy whisper.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, girly. Care to repeat that?" Tahno mocked.

The dam inside of her broke suddenly. "I want it in my pussy!" she yelled. "I want you fingers deep inside my – Gaaah!" She was cut off the man quickly slid a digit into her sopping cunt.

She and Bolin were certainly no strangers to the bedroom. By now, they'd been fooling around long enough for her to consider herself accustomed to sex. However, the feeling of Tahno's finger probing inside of her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Compared to this, Bolin was awkward and amateurish, simply jamming his fingers in and out. Tahno was clearly a master. It only took him a few moments of experimental pressures and touches to find all of Opal's most sensitive spots, and he attacked them without mercy. He even found places that Opal hadn't found yet, and she was soon writhing against the wall, pushing her hips forward, eagerly trying to push that wonderful finger deeper and deeper. Her head thrashed from side to side, and she began moaning nonstop.

Before she knew it, her pussy began to spasm and cum. She threw her head back and screamed and her juices flowed around Tahno's finger, down her bare thighs, and pooled at her feet. She barely noticed when Tahno pulled his finger out and turned her around.

"Did you enjoy that, girly?" he breathed in her ear. She felt something bump against her ass.

"…Yes…" she mumbled weakly. Her head was still spinning. What was that? It felt like –.

"Good," he said, biting at her earlobe. "Because now it's my turn to have some fun!"

Without warning, he pushed forward and shoved his cock inside her swollen pussy. Weak and dazed as she was, Opal still screamed at the intrusion and automatically pushed back to match his thrust. Her cunt, still sensitive from her first orgasm, felt like it was on fire. Soon, he started a rhythm, pulling out and stroking back in, pushing her against the cool wall. It was a sharp contrast to the heat growing in her pussy, and her nipples hardened.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked. He gripped her hair and pulled it back, then bit down hard on her exposed throat. "You like my cock in your pussy?"

"I love it! Fuck, your cock feels amazing in my tight pussy!"

"Spirits!" he grunted. "You're just a little slut, aren't you?

She nodded, whimpering. "I'm such a slut! Such a dirty little whore!"

"Are you my little whore?" he teased.

She shocked herself by answering immediately. "Fuck yes! I'm Tahno's little slut whore! I'm a dirty whore for your cock!"

Tahno moaned, grabbing her hips and picking up his pace. He began to pound into her little hole, fast and hard. Opal just gasped and mewled with every stroke. Without the wall in front of her and Tahno behind, she wouldn't have had the strength to stand on her own.

She squealed when Tahno withdrew suddenly, spinning her around to face him again. His lips captured hers, and they once again tongue-wrestled one another. He picked her up, one hand under each leg, and she wrapped them around him, crossing her ankles in the small of his back. Without breaking the kiss, she reached down and guided his cock back into her wet hole.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, panting with each thrust and gasping. Opal was in a similar situation. It had never felt this good with Bolin, ever. His cock couldn't quite reach all the sensitive areas inside of her, and he wasn't skilled enough to make it reach. Tahno had that skill, but even without it, his pulsing dick would still have fired every nerve in her cunt.

The pressure was starting to build again in her. She was going to cum again. Bolin never made her cum once, and here was a man doing it twice! She began to pant and whine, breathing harder and harder.

"T – Tahno…! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" she managed to get out.

"Do it, girly," he said at her throat. "Make it a good one!"

He thrust forward once more, and the dam shattered again. She realized she was screaming, louder than before, and didn't care. Her cunt clamped down on his cock and she _gushed_ juices, squirted them all over his abdomen to stream down his legs. Tahno, however, remained perfectly still, and Opal could make out a look of concentration on his face. When she could think somewhat clearly, that is. _He's trying not to cum,_ she realized.

She opened her mouth to tell him it was all right, when he stepped back, pulling out of her and dropping her to the floor. His hand flew to his freed cock and began pumping furiously.

"Get on your knees!" he commanded. She obeyed, she was surprised to find, and sat on her knees directly in front of his throbbing dick. He placed his other hand on the top of her head, as if to hold her there. His face began to twist into a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted, and suddenly, he came. Thick, white ropes of semen sprang from his cockhead, shooting out to splatter on Opal's face. The first shot smacked her on the forehead, and she tried to recoil from it, but Tahno held her. The next streamer hit her cheek, almost in her eye, and then a fat dollop landed on her chin and began to drip down her body. After that, his cum simply dribbled from his rapidly deflating cock, and he staggered back.

On an impulse, she scooped up some of his jizz with a finger and popped it into her mouth. _Sweet, but also salty,_ she decided. She'd never tasted Bolin like that before. Now she probably never would.

For his part, Tahno fell backwards onto the bed, and in no time was snoring softly. Master of sex or not, it seemed, a man was still a man. But Opal didn't mind. She was exhausted herself.

On trembling legs, she crawled into the bed beside him, wiping his cum off with a nearby towel. She snuggled up to his chest, and felt herself begin to drift. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was the delicious surprise she could spring on him in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
